


Take Me Home

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack will always be there to take care of his Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

Jack had lost Alex. Well not lost him exactly, the boy had wondered off somewhere and Jack had misplaced him. They were at a party for one of Jack’s friends and of course he’d dragged Alex along with him, even if his boyfriend had made some excuse about being tired, Jack had brought him anyway. Now where could he be...?   
There were plenty of their friends at the party so Jack thought he’d be with one of them but with every room he searched he saw no sign of the brunette. Giving up with the upstairs rooms Jack headed back down the stairs, passing a few couples making out on his way down, some he knew and some he didn’t.   
“Jack!”   
He turned around to his friend Ian stumbling toward him, a bottle in his hand though it obviously wasn’t his first.   
“Sorry, I thought you were Alex”   
“Lost him have you?” Ian slurred.   
“Just misplaced... You haven’t seen him have you?” Jack asked.   
“I saw him... awhile ago and he kept saying how tired he was”   
“Okay thanks”   
Jack turned away to continue his search just as Ian shouted something about keeping a better eye on his lover. Normally Jack would have laughed but he didn’t, concern for Alex replacing the buzz of alcohol in his system. He entered the main living room, lots of people were scattered about, talking, drinking and laughing but on the couch, all my themselves was one Alex Gaskarth.   
“Alex! Alex!” Jack tried calling out to him but over the noise of the party Alex didn’t hear him. Jack walked over to him, Alex was curled up on the couch with his head resting on the arm and his eyes closed.   
“Alex?” concern rising in his voice.   
“Jack?” came the groggy reply.   
“Yeah it’s me, you okay buddy?” Jack asked, the nickname from their ‘only best friends’ stage slipping out.   
“I’m so tired Jack” the boy whined.   
“I can see that”   
“Can we go home?” Alex asked, rubbing his eyes.   
“Sure, let me just get our coats. Don’t move”   
Alex nodded and closed his eyes again.   
As Jack moved back through the party to the cloak room he couldn’t help feeling a bit guilty, Alex hadn’t been lying about being tired and Jack felt bad for dragging him along. It took a few minutes but Jack got his and Alex’s jackets out of the pile before he made his way back to his sleeping boyfriend, expect when he got there Alex was gone.   
“Dammit Alex” he mumbled, scanning the room for any sign of the boy.   
Jack moved back through the people, annoying them as he passed through their groups and conversions. He found Alex by the front door, leaning against like it was the only thing holding him up.   
“I thought I told you not to move?” Jack said, passing Alex his jacket.   
“I wanted to say bye to Dan” Alex said.   
“Okay sleepy, let’s get you home” Jack slipped his arm around Alex’s shoulders and let the boy lean against him as they walked back toward Jack’s car.   
Once inside Alex slumped against the passenger seat, his eyes already closing before Jack had even started the engine.   
“You really are tired aren’t you?” Jack teased.   
“Yeah...” Alex broke into a coughing fit, forcing him to sit up as he covered his mouth his with hand.   
“Hey... You okay?” Jack asked, concerned about Alex’s sudden outburst.   
“Yeah” Alex mumbled, leaning back against the seat like nothing had happened.   
Jack who took note of Alex’s pale complexion reached over and put his hand to Alex’s forehead.   
“Shit, you’re burning”   
“’m fine” Alex said but it wasn’t convincing.   
Jack wanted to get more out of him but it was no use with Alex in that state, he needed to get him back to bed and some meds in him. Jack drove back to their apartment in silence, normally music would fill in the car but Jack couldn’t bring himself to turn it on with Alex sleep in the passenger seat. So he sat thinking... Thinking how did he not realise Alex was sick? 

Alex didn’t wake when Jack stopped the car, nor did Jack actually want to wake him. So instead he opened Alex’s door and lifted him out, Alex’s body resting against his chest and head on Jack’s shoulder. Somehow he managed to get Alex up to the 5th floor without dropping him, though he couldn’t feel his arms from about the 2nd floor on woods. He took Alex straight to their bedroom and laid him on the bed. He’d slept through driving all the way back and Jack’s carrying him but he woke up after being placed on the soft bed.   
“Jack?” he asked before he coughed again, his body being forced to sit up as the fit continued.   
“Baby, you sound awful” Jack frowned, sinking down on the bedside Alex and rubbing his back.   
Alex just groaned in reply which sent off a new round of coughs.   
“How are you feeling?” Jack asked.   
“Terrible” Alex replied.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“You wanted to go out... And I’d thought you’d be mad” Alex sniffed.   
The words broke Jack’s heart, it was true Alex had a bit of shitty immune system and was often sick but Jack could never be mad him for it, never. It meant he’d get to spend a few days curled him in bed with his boyfriend why he did his best to take care of him.   
“Alex, I could never be mad at you for getting sick. I might be a bit annoyed for not telling me though”   
“Sorry” Alex replied trying to suppress a shiver but as always Jack noticed.   
“I need to take your temperature and get your some medicine, are you still tired?” Jack asked.   
“So tired”   
“Why don’t you get your comfy pyjamas on? And I’ll get everything”   
Alex nodded and began dragging his exhausted body off the bed. It was true he felt pretty terrible but he still felt bad about dragging away Jack from the party, he knew how much his boyfriend loved a party. Why didn’t he have to have a fucking useless excuse for an immune system?   
Alex had just curled up against the pillows, in his favourite comfy pyjamas when Jack returned, carrying an armful of medicine and a thermometer.   
“Good thing we always carry supplies” Jack joked.   
Alex didn’t reply, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. If Jack wanted to get some medicine in him he was going to have to do it fast.   
“’Lex, can you stay awake for five more minutes?”   
Alex nodded and shut his eyes. Jack sat opposite him on the bed and took out the thermometer.   
“Can you open your mouth?”   
Alex made no attempted to move so Jack put his hand to Alex’s warm cheek and tugged his jaw open.   
“Not in the mood” Alex slurped sleepily.   
Jack just laughed and placed the device under Alex’s tongue. When it bleeped Jack just took it away in time for Alex to go into a coughing fit, his body doubling over as the coughs rattled his chest.   
“You’ve got a fever of 101.2” Jack said.   
“Wonderful” Alex croaked, falling back on to the pile of pillows.   
“Just have some medicine then you can sleep okay?”  
“Kay”   
Jack measured out the correct doses, something to help with the cough and something to help him sleep through the coughing. Jack couldn’t help finding Alex’s childlike scrunchy face adorable, you’d think he’d be used to the taste of medicine by now but it never failed to make Jack laugh.   
“You want to sleep now?”   
Alex nodded, pulling the duvet up around his shoulders.   
“You want cuddles?”  
“Always”   
Jack smiled and started removing his clothes until he was only in a t shirt and boxers. He slipped into the bed beside Alex and before he knew it Alex was cuddled up to his chest.   
“Sleep well baby” Jack said, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head.   
“Thank you for taking care of me”   
“Always”   
Alex fell asleep within minutes, snoring softy due to his little blocked up nose. Jack put his arm around the sleeping boys back and began tracing lazy patens on the boy’s side. It didn’t matter that Alex was sick, as long as they were together Jack was happier than he’d ever seen.   
“I love you”   
Of course Jack wasn’t expecting a reply and was surprised when a very sleepy voice said.   
“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> I realised I'd not written a established relationship style before so there's going to be some more of those soon. I'm thinking about writing a whole Alex was a weak immune system AU? Would you guys like that?   
> Let me know!


End file.
